bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Belly of the Beast
Despite Hell being a normally loud place, caused so by the long-winded screams of souls being tortured, it was always quiet in the Headquarters of the Cardinals. All that could be heard in the long hallway leading to the conference room were loud tappings of polished black dress shoes hitting the floor as Envy and her new and only Hell-Hunter, Nori, discussed latest events. "Im sure Greed is glad to have his old Hell-Hunter back along with a fresh recruit." she began. Nori, who was walking steadily behind his new boss so that he could stare at her ass, was too distracted to respond properly. "Yeah, that's great..." he mumbled, tilting his head to the side for a better view. Selling his soul hadn't be all bad... at least he'd been sent to serve under Envy. And, as long as she didn't notice him staring like this, they could both maintain a mutual relationship. Nori, after a moments pause, finally grasped what Envy had said to him. "He's probably still not satisfied. Before you know it he'll be asking Bael for another one, and then he'll probably get it, and things will repeat themselves..." She sighed "That's Greed for you. Always trying to get more than what he deserves. He'll never be satisfied. But anyway, if you want to get anywhere here kid you'd better keep your head up and away from my ass's general direction, got it?" She turned around, glaring at him. "Sure." Nori replied, though from the tone in his voice, it was difficult to determine whether or not he was using sarcasm. "Uhm... where exactly are we going?" Envy seemed to never really explain Nori the details of where they were going, and unless he directly asked her for the information, he most likely wouldn't recieve it until he actually got to where they were going. She closed her eyes in annoyance while marching on "I already told you; we're going to the conference room. You'll wait out in the lobby while the rest of us Directors dicuss what we're going to do at the trial. You were too busy staring at my ass to hear me." Ironically, Nori was already staring at her ass again, too busy to hear her. "Mhm, that's nice..." he muttered. It was so nice...! The way it moved everytime she took a step.. Maybe he should take a photograph. Maybe she'd take one for him! Nori giggled quietly in spite of himself. Halting in mid step, Envy stomped on Nori's foot releasing a crunching sound that could only be traced to a broken toe. "...." While Nori did not scream or yell, his face was a mixture of pain and anger. If she wasn't his 'boss', Nori would have smacked her then and there. "You... you could take me staring at your ass as a compliment.. it's not like I'm smacking it.." he said, waiting for Envy to step off of his foot so that he could stop holding his breath. Envy considered this. Someone was actually paying attention to her physically instead of that wretched Lust. At first she began to smirk at this but realized who she was with and quickly hid the expression over a more annoyed, flustered one "If you were to ever make such an advance, I would personally empty Gelosia's rounds into you a million times over, do you understand?!" "Yes ma'am, I understand." Nori replied promptly. Where normally Envy's reaction would have earned an earnest smile from Nori, her heel digging into his broken toes wasn't helping the situation. "May I request that you remove your foot from mine?" he asked politely, with no hints of sarcasm or bitterness whatsoever. He was capable of it. Especially when he wanted something. She didnt take her glare from his eyes as she slowly lifted her foot from the top of his. She then lifted her nose and closed her eyes and turned to continue her march toward the conference room. Nori grumbled to himself. It wasn't like she'd get him to hold still while she fired the bullets into him. She was only a woman. He would surely win. Why did he even have to serve under her? What good did it do to make him serve under someone who has less power than he did? Hesitantly, Nori began walking with Envy instead of behind her, if only to ensure her that he wasn't staring at her beautiful ass. For a moment she glanced up at him suspiciously but then accepted that as long as he wasnt staring at her ass, she was content with him walking beside her. "... So where are we going?" Nori asked for the second time. He was confident that she hadn't told him while he'd been staring at her ass. She probably hadn't said anything at all. She sighs in annoyance again "If I have to tell you again, I'm locking you in the cold freezer we have in the kitchen. Got it?" The mentioning of the world 'kitchen' from Envy had Nori smirk. He looked to his right so that Envy wouldn't see and punish him. Women belong in the kitchen. Not that he was sexist or anything; he accepted that women were equals in society and all of that feminazi garbage. But it was still funny. "Nevermind then. Just tell me what I have to do." Envy answered "Just wait out in the lobby for the meeting to be over. When it ends, you can drive me to the Spire where Greed's old Hell-Hunter's trial will be held." "As you wish." Nori responded blandly. Of course he'd have to drive, even though he could move faster on his own than the car could. "How'd he even get away in the first place? I thought that all Hell-Hunters were bound to Bael.." he said, shivering slightly while remembering his master. Envy replied "A Hell-Hunter is freed from service and able to walk the planes of other existances if either Lord Bael calls off their deal or their Cardinal leader sets them free. As for my idiotic colleague, he didn't set his off the leash per say. He actually just lost control of the leash and the dog ran off." Waiting for the two at the corner, Greed was leaning against a wall with an arrogant smirk on his face "Idiotic colleague, eh? You wound me dear..." Envy scowls at him with disgust "Shut it, Greed." He shrugs "I was just playing around. Anyway, nice new pet you've got there. I doubt he's trained though. He's as new as you are." Nori grunted. He could admit that he was little more than a pet. Instead of reacting violently, which would have undoubtably put him in a bad postion, he merely turned slowly to face greed, a look of utter boredom on his face. Greed smirked "Your boy looks bored to tears, Envy. You should let him fight in the arenas. That will give him something to do." Envy scoffed "That would be a waste of his and my time. We are the will of the Court, not some entertainment for filthy Hell-Bounds." "I'm not bored of anything besides you and your unwarrented self-importance!" Nori snapped, instinctually grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Greed stopped leaning against the wall, revealing a static baton connected to his wrist by a handcuff "You mind running that by me again, punk?" Envy stepped between them "Enough of this. You two are fighting under the same banner." Nori's eye twitched; Envy was standing between them now. "I apologize for my outburst, Envy. It was uncalled for..." he mumbled under his breath, hand still firmly grasping his Zanpakuto. A baton? It almost made him want to laugh. He had a sword and Greed has a baton? Before Envy could react, Greed had already used Kogeru to get behind Nori and blast his leg with a hit from his static baton., numbing it completely with a slight burn. He then proceeded to put him in a chokehold just as Envy aimed Gelosia at his head. After a long staredown, he dropped Nori with his hands raised "I was just playing around, sheesh. Women these days..." He walks past Envy while waving goodbye "See you at the conference, dear!" She scowled while watching him leave "Asshole..." Nori stood shakily, keeping his head bowed. He was going to kill Greed. There was no reason not to; he was a waste of space! Everyone would be glad to see him gone! Shaking with anger now, the only thing stopping him from running off to attack him right now was his leg that was barely working, and Envy, who he was sure was going to chastise him. She turned to Nori and sighed "Do not incurr the wrath of any Cardinal, Hell-Hunter. That happens..." She points to his still-smoking wound. His eyes dulled now. It was obvious he wasn't going to get what he wanted. "I will watch my tongue from now on..." he promised. She nodded "Good. Now let's get moving. Thanks to that jackass we're officially a minute late." "Alright." Nori followed obediently, following close behing Envy. He wasn't behind her because he wanted to stare at her ass (which he surprisingly was not doing), but because he couldn't properly keep up with a numbed limb and damaged foot. Eventually they reach the conference room. Envy enters, noting a particular chill in the room, and closes the large door. Nori stood outside of the large door, feeling particularly useless. What now? It wasn't as if she'd given him anything to do while he was waiting... Oh, wait, yes she did. She told him to wait for the meeting to be over. Groaning, Nori sat against the section of wall next to the door, and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd nap for a little while... As Envy sat down a masked Demon poured them tea and left when given the order to by Pride. Greed relaxed in his chair, feeling especially good that evening. Sloth sat straight up next to Pride, awaiting the discussion to begin. Pride sipped his tea and began "We must be thankful for the recent successes we've had in our campaigns of conquest, ladies and gentlemen. Not only have we breached the portal's restrictions and gained access to the world of the living, but we are well on our way to deactivating them altogether. Added with that, we have gained three more Hell-Hunters: Shade Kagekyo, Nori Haruo, and Sadow Yatsumaru who had previously worked under us but managed to..." He glanced at a frowning Greed and lightened "...escape us. After this meeting, a trial will be held to discern Sadow's fate. Odds are in favour of him being placed back into service. So all of you are simply ordered to keep quiet and watch and when asked a question answer it to the best of your ability. Show the utmost respect as always before the Court. You are dismissed." Everyone rises from their chairs and leaves through the large double-doors. Nori's eyes snapped over as people began pouring through the double doors Envy had previously entered. Was the meeting over already? Standing up, and excersizing his wounded leg, Nori smiled when he found it in full working order. What was he waiting for again? Oh, Envy, right. Nori stood patiently by the entrance, waiting for his boss to come and find him. She walked right past him and snapped her fingers back at him "Let's hurry to the garage. I may be new but I'm not going to be known as late." Nori sighed.. Why did it matter if they got there on time? It wasn't like anyone was going to care if they were there or not. Wasn't there anything more important things that they could do..? Despite his own personal opinion, Nori once again began following beside Envy. Maybe she should get him a collar and a leash. After walking down the long halls of the Cardinal's headquarters, Envy enters a small black car with no top. "Now onward to the Spire." "Right..." Nori opened the sleek black door and sat in the driver's seat, which was comfortably covered in leather. Nice car, Nori thought to himself. Finding that the keys were already in the ignition, he turned them, and then floored the gas pedal, sending the car roaring foward. They drove down a long highway paved with bones, not a second spent without a crunching bump. She was reading files while he drove, occasionally looking up to see how close they were to the Spire. "Am I going to have to wait in the car?" Nori asked uncomfortably, wondering if he'd be excluded from this as well. Something occured to him... Besides serving under Envy, what else would he have to do? What was 'absolute loyalty'? It would have been easier if Bael had given him a contract or something. Envy turned to him "Of course not. Everyone's attending for this." "... What do you think is going to happen to him..?" Nori asked cautiously. He wouldn't get mad if she didn't tell him. It was possible that she wasn't supposed to. But he wanted her opinion before he came to his own. Envy answered "That's what we're going to find out. Though Pride claims he will most likely be let off easy." "Wouldn't it make more sense just to kill him? What's so special about him that you'd want to keep him..?" Nori asked, stubbornly insisting his own point. If anything, the man would probably just get away again. Envy smiled while closing her eyes "That's the first good question you've asked so far. For some reason, Lord Bael treats that particular Hell-Hunter with a sense of interest and intrigue. No one knows why." Nori smiled. He asked a good question! Would he get a cookie? Or.. a kiss~? "Maybe it's because.. he has a unique zanpakuto..? Or some kind of unique reiatsu... Are they related somehow?" Nori rapidly jumped to every possible conclusion he could think of. "Is it possible they're gay lovers..?" Envy quickled rolled up one of her files and smacked Nori upside the head with it "Dumbass, of course not! Theories have been suggested why but apparently only Dr. Aleister knows." "Ow.." Nori whined. "If only Dr. Aleister knows, then how do you know they're not gay lovers!?" he roared back, swerving as he struggled to regain control of the car. He needed to calm down... It wouldn't be good for either of them if he crashed the car. She yelled back "Why would Lord Bael be gay?!" She then blushed at the thought of if he was. "Maybe he's attracted to men! Maybe he's bisexual! How would you know!?" Nori shouted back angrily. There were many things he didn't like, and being told he was wrong was one of them. "Wait, why are you blushing...?" She gritted her teeth embarrassingly "Just keep your eyes on the road dammit." "It's hard to keep them off your ass." Nori giggled. Oh, he was so clever. Clenching his teeth, he awaited his punishment. She sighed deeply "Why oh why was I stuck with you as an underling...?" Nori's face contorted into a hurt expression. She didn't like him? "I'll... stop joking around like that.. I'm sorry.." he muttered sadly. If she didn't want him, Nori would leave. It wasn't as if he couldn't serve someone else that did want him, right..? Taking some measure of pity on him, she added "Chin up, kiddo. At least you've got balls talking like that to a superior officer." "It doesn't matter if I have balls or not; I sold my soul, so I'm nothing more than your pet. I will never increase in rank; I will never be more powerful than I am now; my existence itself is pointless if I'm unable to serve you or someone else." Nori stated sternly, finally easing up on the gas as they neared the Spire, Nori sighed. It wasn't as if she really needed him. He was easily replacible. Envy shrugged "You really saved yourself by selling your soul. It's better to give in willingly then be drug into Hell and be turned into one of them." She points straight ahead where a Hell-Bound had jumped in the road in front of them. Nori slammed down on the gas pedal, crashing into the Hell-Bound and sending him flying foward, before speeding up again and running him over. Where normally this would have earned a smirk or giggle from Nori, his face was the definition of apathy. "Even so, that doesn't mean I'm not worthless." "Quit your sulking, your annoying me. Whether we are worthless or not, we are still making a living in this world and thats all that really matters." "Okay!" Nori smiled, cheering up suddenly. He slammed on the brakes as they finally reached the spire. "We're here, Envy." Nori stated the obvious, opening his door, stepping out, and then walking over and opening Envy's for her. She exited without thanking him and headed toward the large spiked gate. Hulking large armoured Demons turned huge iron spinners to lift the gate enough for them to enter along with a crowd of other Demons.